


Konoha: Una historia canon, pero con Narusasu

by TheFckingHood



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fanfic en español, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, así que no tienen mucho por hacer, mención de haku y zabuza, pero siguen siendo ellos, tienen trece años
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFckingHood/pseuds/TheFckingHood
Summary: AU;Konoha[Después de la pelea contra Haku y Zabuza, las cosas entre ambos jóvenes genin  habían cambiado radicalmente. Claro, seguían compitiendo y discutiendo entre ellos, pero por otro lado, existen sentimientos que aun son inexplicables para ambos. Y más sí tienen trece años.]





	Konoha: Una historia canon, pero con Narusasu

**Author's Note:**

> La lluvia los ha alcanzado en la aldea de la hoja después de la misión que acababan de terminar. Kakashi es dejado de lado ya que debe de entregar el informe y los tres genin deciden ir rápidamente a sus propias casas para resguardarse.
> 
> Claro, el hogar del Uchiha queda más alejado que el de Uzumaki, por lo que deciden quedarse allí y esperar. 
> 
> Discusiones y un baño, nada más.

Se escuchó un portazo, seguido por pasos húmedos que se arrastraron en el interior del pequeño departamento. Las respiraciones jadeantes e irregulares dejaban ver el estado de cansancio que ambas personas sentían.

― **Rayos, que frío.**

― **Hm.**

Caminaron por el corto pasillo, siendo el más bajo de ellos en encender la luz e iluminar su inminente desorden.

― **Esto parece una pocilga.** ―Declaro el único de cabellos oscuros como sus ojos, en lo que se quitaba las mangas blancas que colgaban en sus brazos.

―  **¡No esperaba visitas!** ―Se defendió el rubio, haciendo lo mismo, solo que con su chaqueta naranja, la cual fue a parar rápidamente en el suelo.

― **Hubiéramos ido a mi casa.**  ―Murmuró su adverso, quitándose todas sus prendas hasta quedar en ropa interior. Rápidamente trato de buscar donde podía dejarlas, decidiéndose por dejarlas en la única silla que había allí.

― **Oye, Sasuke.**

― **¿Hm?**

― **¿Te piensas quedar solo en calzoncillos?**

Se viró a verlo, encontrándose con que Naruto, quién también se había quedado solo en ropa interior. Se encogió de hombros, no es que hubiese muchas opciones y el frío podía sentirse aun estando ellos en ese reducido espacio.

― **¿Qué dices... si tomamos un baño juntos? ¡Digo!, ya sabes, sí nos quedamos así pu-puede que nos dé un resfriado o algo... peor.** ―El rostro del rubio ya estaba sonrojado para entonces y Sasuke no pudo evitar sentir burla.

Pero. . Después de todo, las cosas habían cambiado para ellos después de hacer de escoltas y terminar luchando contra Haku y Zabusa. Seguían discutiendo, pero, todo había cambiado cuando Sasuke creyó que moriría allí y luego supo lo que había hecho el otro. De cierta forma, todo lo que ocurrió después de eso, les hizo ver algo. Se preocupaban el uno por el otro y había cierto... gusto. Infantil, tal vez. Que tenían solo trece años.

Cuando terminaron la misión de ese día, el diluvio ya había cubierto toda la ciudad de Konoha. Ambos habían salido disparados después de dejar a Kakashi para entregar el informe. Claro, Sakura tomo otro camino para ir directamente a su casa, mientras que ellos dos corrían por la misma calle. Ciertamente su hogar estaba más lejos que el de Naruto, quien no dudo en ofrecerle asilo. No se negó. Odiaba sentirse así de empapado.

Y ese baño, no sonaba mal.

― **Está bien.** ―La sorpresa en el rostro de Naruto le hizo sonreír, poco.

― **¡Perfecto! Hay que ir.**  ―No espero que lo tomase del brazo y lo arrastrara al baño, el cual también era pequeño. Tenía una pequeña tina, la cual hizo dudar a Sasuke de poder entrar allí. Solo se podía de una forma, primero uno y luego el otro.

― **Hazlo tú primero y luego yo.**  ―Decidió finalmente.

― **Huh, sí, claro, pero...**  ―El rubio rasco su mejilla con pena.

― **¿Qué?**

― **No hay mucha agua caliente aquí y para cuando salga... tendrías solo de la fría.**

Ambos pares de ojos se vieron intensamente ― **Entonces primero yo y luego tú.**

― **¡Oye!**

Sasuke chasqueo la lengua y miro de nuevo la tina ― **Solo queda que uno estuviera encima del otro.** ―Comentó como si nada, sopesando entonces solo arroparse en la cama de Naruto y esperar a que la lluvia pasara para así ir a su propia casa y ducharse.

― **Bien, en ese caso.**  ―El rubio sin protesta se deshizo de su bóxer, dejando su miembro flácido al aire. Los ojos ónix del Uchiha no tardaron en ir a este y al notar como lo miraba, aparto la vista ―  **¿Qué esperas?**

― **¿Ah?**

― **Desnúdate.**

― **¿De qué hablas?**

― **¿No dijiste que podríamos entrar los dos a la vez? ¿Uno arriba del otro?**

― **¡No voy a entrar y tenerte encima de mí, Naruto!**

― **¡Bah! Entonces tú puedes estar sobre mí. Deja de ser tan niñita, Sasuke.**

― **¿Qué acabas de decir?**

― **¡Ya lo escuchaste!**

 

 

 

 

Al final, después de otra tonta discusión, lo hicieron. Sasuke se sentía avergonzado, pero agradecía a que el agua caliente le hiciera tener las mejillas rojizas y no... otra cosa.

― **¿Quieres que talle tu espalda?**

― **Hm.**

― **Tomaré eso como un sí.** ―Enrojeció más. Las manos de Naruto junto con la esponja le daban satisfacción a sus músculos, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de la posición en la que se encontraban, era vergonzosa. El rubio estaba debajo suyo, pecho contra espalda, y sus piernas habían terminado por asomarse bajo el agua, en posición fetal. Ciertamente, ¿Qué había estado pensando cuando accedió?

Cerró sus ojos cuando las manos enjabonadas dieron con su espina dorsal y masajearon hacia abajo.

― **¿Se siente bien?**

― **... Sí.**  ―Dijo en un susurro bajo, pero la acostumbrada risa de su compañero le hizo ver que sí lo había escuchado.

― **Sasuke.**

― **¿Hm?**

― **No lo había notado, pero tu cabello en la humedad se cae.** ―Lo miró sobre su hombro.

― **¿Y eso qué?**

El chico bajo suyo le regalo una enorme sonrisa ― **Pues ya no te hace parecer un pollo con emplumado extraño.**

― _Usuratonkachi_ **.**  ―Volvió a mirar hacia el frente.

Siempre arruinaba todo.

 

 

 

 

Ambos cuerpos desnudos se encontraban protegidos por el edredón de la cama de Naruto. Miraban la lluvia tras la ventana. Seguro llovería hasta el día siguiente. Por un lado, Sasuke se sintió bien con el hecho de haber tomado aquel baño, pues de seguro de qué no, estaría temblando. Pero el lado que realmente le incomodaba y ponía nervioso, era el hecho de que debía de quedarse en el hogar del rubio. Pasar la noche. Juntos.

― **¿En qué piensas, teme?**

― **No vamos a caber en esta cama.**

― **Yo veo que sí lo hacemos.**

― **Pues no estoy seguro sí duermes de manera calmada o lo haces como un torbellino.**

― **¿Torbellino?**

El azabache rodó sus ojos y se ocultó bajo la sabana. Estaba caliente allí adentro.

Rápidamente, sus ojos chocaron con los azules de Naruto, quien le miraba con una sonrisa ― **No te preocupes Sasuke, no te pateare. Y no debes de cohibirte con mi presencia.**

― **Tsk, ¿De qué hablas? Lo único que me cohíbe es no poder ir a mi casa por ropa limpia y seca.**

― **Podría pres-**

― **Ni te atrevas a decirlo.**  ―Lo vio hacer una mueca y removerse.

― **Oh, vamos. Solo quiero ser buen anfitrión. Es la primera vez que tengo una visita que se queda en casa y...**

Soltó un suspiro, acercándose solo un poco a él y besar rápidamente sus labios, callándolo ― **Me dejaste usar tu baño y ahora tú cama. Es suficiente, Naruto.** ―Se giró entonces, dándole la espalda. Era la primera vez que se atrevía hacer eso, besarlo.

― **¡SAS'KE!**  ―No espero sentir como lo abrazaba por la espalda y parecía restregarse como un gato.

― **¡No hagas eso, dobe!**  ―Le dio un codazo.

― _¡Agh!_   **¡Teme!**

Y de nuevo, pelearon bajo la sabana, solo para después reír como idiotas. Ya mañana sería otro día.


End file.
